Cream
by suaviorXchu
Summary: Question: When Hikaru eavesdrops on Kaoru’s phone conversation and is shocked by what he hears how can Kaoru possibly justify his actions? Answer: With... cream. Naughty, M-rated, explicit, lemony Hitachiincest.


Hikaru stared out of his office window. It was raining outside and the streets below, usually teeming with people milling around, were almost deserted with only a few brave disks of umbrellas scuttling past. Usually there would be friends chatting, nudging each other and giggling about boys; young school children with socks pulled up to their knees and huge rucksacks dwarfing their small chubby bodies; mother clutching hands across roads and tutting over scraped knees before kissing them better gently. Businessmen and women too, with dark formidable suits and a brisk walk usually hurried past.

Hikaru never looked like these men and women and he was glad. This was partly because he often had a crowd hustling and bustling to be near him; female mostly but he did get some male attention. These people were always desperate for an autograph or picture and he could never walk quickly with all the attention he attracted. It always started with just one person recognising him, staring, possibly giving a little squeak before mustering the courage to come hurrying over, already rummaging in their pockets for a pen or camera.

Another reason Hikaru stood out from ordinary people like a sore thumb was the second difference between him and the average high flying man. Hikaru would never be seen dead in a plain suit. He would swan into the office in tight black jeans, big black leather boots with silver buckles, a well cut black jacket perhaps, if he was in the mood for something smart, but always adorned with black ribbon or leather and metal chains dangling around his clothing, positioned around his neck and hanging off his hips to add interest. He had many different 'work' outfits but whether he was wearing gladiator style wooden sandals with studs and a white open shirt or a soft orange cashmere scarf with a blue embroidered rose pattern over a soft, blue, cotton v-neck jumper, everything he wore was accompanied by cool dark glasses and designed entirely by him.

And Kaoru of course. Kaoru was the third (and main) reason Hikaru would never be the same as everyone else. Hikaru was just a spoilt wealthy man without Kaoru but with an identical twin he could keep the air around them buzzing with gossip and speculation. No one was ever sure how close the twins were. They would publically deny everything but in the very same interview adjust each other's flies, stroke each other's hair, whisper in each other's ear and even kiss… on the cheek.

The twins had always loved the limelight. The toxic-exciting mix of forbidden love and perverted lust that their relationship suggested meant that their faces were almost as well recognized as pop stars as they strolled between their office and their car hand in hand. Occasionally they would pose for a picture, pulling each other into a tight embrace bringing their faces so dangerously close together before breaking apart and laughing at the last minute. They took pleasure in the knowledge that another group of girls would be pinning them to their bedroom walls that evening, gazing at their intense expressions and intertwined bodies and wondering… what if?...

The inventive designs the twins would create together in beautiful fabrics and flattering styles made them popular too. But only Hikaru and Kaoru knew the answer to the question everyone was asking. Is it really all just a publicity act?

Hikaru sighed. He was thinking about his brother again. Much as he hated to admit it, it annoyed him that Kaoru wasn't with him. The twins shared one huge modern office with two desks but Kaoru's was noticeably empty. Hikaru felt as though the twins were sitting on a seesaw in this office. When Kaoru sauntered off he had let Hikaru's side of the seesaw jolt to the floor with a thump. He was left alone. Supposedly Kaoru was in a meeting and he told Hikaru it wasn't something he needed to worry about but they always attended meeting together, _always_.

Hikaru found himself tapping the wooden surface of the desk absentmindedly with his nails and he had to make a conscious effort to stop. Spontaneously he decided he had had enough of this. He was bored. Picking up his phone he needed to press just two buttons. Kaoru's number was naturally first on his speed dial.

The phone rang for longer than usual before Kaoru picked up. Usually Hikaru would be speaking to his twin after the second or third ring but the monotonous 'bring bring' sounded a sixth and seventh time. Finally on the eighth ring, just as Hikaru was about to throw the phone down in disgust, the sound ceased. There was a brief pause before Hikaru heard his brother's voice, as clear as if he was standing next to him and strangely breathless.

'Hikaru, hey! What's up?'

'What's wrong with you, Kaoru?'

'Hmm? What do you mean?'

'You're out of breath,' Hikaru stated, wondering vaguely why he was suspicious of Kaoru, the person he trusted with his darkest secrets.

'Oh.' Hikaru though Kaoru's nonchalant laugh had a forced note to it and he _had _had twenty four years of practice when it came to deciphering Kaoru's tone of voice.

'I just had to run to get the phone,' Kaoru explained but Hikaru had the sudden overwhelming sense that Kaoru was hiding something. He swallowed it down, squeezing his eyes shut and composing himself. He had been drinking too much coffee and he knew it. He always started imagining things when he saturated his overactive imagination with caffeine.

'So what's the problem?' he heard Kaoru ask, his voice ringing crisp in his ear.

'There's no problem,' Hikaru shrugged, 'I just wanted to talk to you.'

'Oh. Right. You had me worried there for a moment, I thought something was wrong.'

'No, I just got bored. It's lonely all on my own at the office. I can't design without imagining the clothes on you. Or just imagining you… with no clothes on at all…'

Hikaru was deliberately provoking his brother but Kaoru's reply, instead of chastising him or even better playing along was just an absentminded, 'Yeah'.

'Are you listening?' Hikaru asked in mild annoyance. There was a pause.

'Hikaru, I've got to go.'

'What? No! Wait…'

'Bye Hikaru. Love you.'

There was a clattering sound. Hikaru didn't move. He held the phone to his ear in shock. Did Kaoru just… hang up on him? He knew his brother was in a meeting but Kaoru had never done this before. Hikaru had always been Kaoru's top priority. His mind writhed in distaste, what did Kaoru think he was doing? Surely nothing could be this important, important enough to hang up on his _twin_?

Suddenly Hikaru was jolted out of his partially hurt, partially annoyed thoughts when he heard his brother's voice, quiet in the background. Kaoru hadn't hung up though he thought he had. Putting the phone on loud speaker Hikaru kept it pressed to his ear so he could hear every intonation that fell from Kaoru's lips clearly.

Hikaru felt a little guilty as though he was peeking through the keyhole and watching Kaoru undressing or masturbating. The thought was delicious. The prickling feeling of doing something wrong, catching Kaoru in the act, listening in on his private conversation was enough to get Hikaru hard. He was already bored and so nonchalantly he began to massage the bulge between his legs, rubbing the fabric back and forth over the sensitive skin. The pressure felt good and Hikaru slid down in his seat, immediately wanting more, more friction, more pleasure.

Flicking open his jeans, Hikaru casually slipped his hand inside prepared to let his brother's gorgeous voice wash over him for a while then let his mind wander to other times when Kaoru had been talking in a different tone of voice, right up close to his ear, whispering how he wanted to _ride _Hikaru, how he wanted to get down on his hands and knees and _suck _him, how he would _writhe_ and _groan_ Hikaru's name as Hikaru thrust inside him. Letting out a shaky breath Hikaru first concentrated on what Kaoru was saying on the other end of the line.

'Yeah, luckily I managed to get rid of him pretty quickly. Now let's get back to business, huh Jin?'

Hikaru's eyes widened. He sat up straight pulling his hand instantly out of his pants.

'What the hell?' he muttered under his breath, quietly so no one would know he was on the other end of the line. 'Who the _hell _is Jin?'. It wasn't a name he recognized and he knew every one of the work contacts that Kaoru knew.

To his surprise, almost in answer to his question Hikaru heard a smooth, golden, irresistible voice replying to Kaoru, his words gliding from his lips like syrup. Hikaru licked his own lips before he could stop himself.

'Are you ready for it?' he heard Jin ask his twin, teasing him, 'you sure you want this?'

'Mmm…' To Hikaru's horror he heard Kaoru moan. 'Just give it to me Jin, I can't wait any longer.'

There was a pause and a little rustling of clothing. Hikaru pressed the receiver to his ear so desperate to hear that the phone was leaving a ridge on his cheek. Suddenly he heard Kaoru moan again, even louder than before.

'Mmm, that's so good.'

'I told you it would be.' Hikaru could hear the smugness in Jin's voice.

'So _perfect_,' Kaoru continued breathlessly, '_Yes, _give me more. This is exactly the way Hikaru likes it…'

Hikaru couldn't listen to a moment more. He hung up silently before letting the phone slip through his unresisting fingers and clatter to the floor. He sat there as motionless as stone though his mind was racing in turmoil. Kaoru was having sex? With this guy?

Although that hurt a lot Hikaru could understand it. The twins had lost their virginity to each other and had been together ever since. It did seem natural that Kaoru would want to try sex with someone new. Hikaru and Kaoru were always attracted to the same people and Jin's voice alone had given Hikaru a shiver and made him feel hot.

What ripped Hikaru apart was not that Kaoru wanted someone else but the way he was doing it secretly without telling him. Now he thought about it Kaoru had had a few conversations in hushed tones recently that he hadn't really paid any attention to. He wondered how long Kaoru had been sneaking off to secret shadowy places, dark offices, alleyways even, enjoying the thrill of doing something wrong as he was pressed against a wall, groaning in satisfaction and staining the surface in front of him with his cum.

Even worse was the way Kaoru had simply revealed the Truth to this stranger. The one secret the twins had vowed not to reveal to anyone, whatever happened. Hikaru was sure that even deprived of sleep for a week, cut, bruised, whipped, starved, he would still spit in the faces of anyone who asked him to betray his brother. About to die he would happily take the Truth into his coffin instead of risking exposing Kaoru.

Exposing that Hikaru and Kaoru really did commit incest, frequently, several times each night and day.

Exposing that Hikaru and Kaoru had never had to truly act in their lives and it was _not _kissing each other in the lips or _not _slipping their hands into each other's trousers in public that was unbelievably hard.

Exposing that Hikaru was desperately, helplessly in love with his twin.

And Kaoru had simply, effortlessly it seemed, told Jin everything. Not only that but he had told Jin how Hikaru liked to have sex! Hikaru could hear Kaoru's voice ringing in his mind, over and over in a loop.

_This is exactly the way Hikaru likes it…_

_This is exactly the way Hikaru likes it…_

_This is exactly the way Hikaru likes it…_

***

It wasn't until much later that Kaoru returned. The sky was black outside with orange synthetic street lamps flickering. The rain still poured down though. Hikaru was vaguely aware of it, beating against the windows. It had grown dark in the office too but Hikaru had made no attempt to switch on the lights. He sat at his desk where he had been the entire evening and the papers on top of it that now glowed eerily white in the half light, mocked him illusively for the fact that he could not concentrate on them. He could only concentrate on Kaoru.

Eventually Hikaru heard footsteps outside the doors and Kaoru's voice calling out to their secretary that it was 'tipping it down out there'. He jumped slightly as the door was jolted open.

'Hey Hika… um?' Kaoru stopped in his tracks when he noticed the dark room.

'What are you doing?' he asked in surprise, his brow creasing in bemusement. Hikaru stayed silent. He had rehearsed numerous conversations in his head but any angry words that would hurt Kaoru he couldn't bring himself to say and any accusations died on his lips. He didn't want Kaoru to confirm what he already knew. He didn't want him to admit it.

'Hikaru, what's wrong?' Kaoru asked in surprise, striding across the room hurriedly to stand beside Hikaru, stroking a hand softly through his hair. Not reacting to his twin's touch, staying motionless Hikaru decided on two simple words.

'I know.'

'Er… know what?'

'Where you were today.'

'Oh. Damn.' Kaoru moved his hand from Hikaru's hair and moved it to rub his own head awkwardly. 'You weren't supposed to know about that. So you know about Jin then?'

Hikaru's anger suddenly flared up. He had expected anger, tears, defiance, denial. Anything but this nonchalance, anything would be preferable. It was as though Kaoru didn't care at all about their relationship in the slightest and worse didn't even care about Jin. If he had been madly in love with this guy then his behavior would have been easier to understand.

As it was Hikaru couldn't bear it. He had had a leaden lump of metal in his chest ever since the phone call and now it flared white hot, sickeningly painful. Jealousy. He could not bear the thought of someone else with their hands on Kaoru, shoving themselves inside him. It was hard to stop himself shuddering, the thought of Kaoru willingly sleeping with someone else was even more disturbing to Hikaru than the thought of Kaoru being raped. He knew he was being selfish, allowing his jealousy to consume him. It was something he thought he had grown out of. He was disgusted with himself.

'Yes,' he answered finally, quietly. 'I know.'

'What are you so upset about?' Kaoru asked and Hikaru clenched his fists.

'Dammit Kaoru!' he suddenly shouted, 'I can understand you wanting to sleep with someone else, I can understand you not wanting to just stay with one person, me, the whole time. I can see how you would want to test the water and have s-sex with someone else.' Hikaru's voice broke with emotion. 'But do you have to act so offhand about it, as though I don't matter to you at all? That can't be true can it? It hurts Kaoru, I can't hide it. I hate that Jin for stealing you… even if he does have a damn sexy, irresistible voice…'

Without warning Kaoru leaned forward and grabbed Hikaru by the shoulders, forcing him to stop talking.

'Hikaru… Wait, I can't talk to you in this darkness.' Crossing the room Kaoru flicked the switch and flooded the office with bright light. Hikaru screwed up his eyes blinking as he adjusted to the sudden glare.

As Kaoru walked back to the desk and perched on top of it Hikaru noticed he was wearing his 'Little Devil' outfit, the one they had both designed, sketching on the same piece of paper with their heads close together, red hair dangling down. The shiny blood red trousers (so tight he could see _everything)_ with a black devil's tail printed on the bum and slinking around Kaoru's left thigh had been Hikaru's invention whereas Kaoru had the idea for a black jacket with shiny crimson, devilish, bat-like wings painted on the back. The white collared shirt with small black and red buttons designed to look like smoldering coals had been invented and developed by both twins and the black leather belt and boots Kaoru was wearing with the outfit were actually Hikaru's. Not that he minded Kaoru borrowing his clothes of course. This was Hikaru's favourite outfit on Kaoru and Kaoru knew it.

With a sinking stomach Hikaru realised that Kaoru had probably dressed up for Jin. Just then he noticed that Kaoru was staring at him with a bemused expression on his face.

'You think I slept with Jin?' he asked looking confused.

'I heard you earlier.' It was painful to remember, 'Something about not being able to wait any longer and this was the way I liked it.' Casting his eyes quickly downwards Hikaru was horrified to feel the hot swelling sensation in the back of his throat and sense his vision becoming blurry, the way it always would when he was about to cry. He blinked desperately.

There was a squeaking from Kaoru's trousers and he shuffled off the desk and moved to sit on Hikaru's lap, straddling his legs either side of his brothers. He wound one arm around Hikaru's neck and brought his other hand under Hikaru's chin, tilting it up.

'You really need to stop jumping to conclusions,' he murmured softly, 'you've ruined my surprise.'

'I've had enough surprises for one day,' Hikaru yelped, letting himself feel a glimmer of hope that perhaps he _had _jumped to conclusions, just a little. He clenched his hands around Kaoru's waist, not sure he would ever be able to let him go or give him up but Kaoru was already flipping open his phone.

'Bring it in,' he instructed mysteriously. Kaoru turned back to Hikaru and looked him in the eyes. 'Jin has a _wife_, Hikaru,' he explained, 'he's very happily married. He would never sleep with me. And I can honestly say that I would never get any pleasure from even kissing another person let alone having sex. I don't want to 'test the water'. I am glad my body will belong to the one person I love, forever. Besides I don't think my ass could cope with a secret lover, we already do it once a day at least, most days more. I wouldn't be able to walk and I don't even wanna _think_ about sitting down.'

Kaoru grinned. His expression turned serious though when he saw the intense blazing love and overwhelming relief in Hikaru's eyes as his brother stared at him.

Leaning forward slowly, so slowly, he paused, his enticing, delicious lips hanging just centimeters above Hikaru's. Suddenly Hikaru grabbed Kaoru's back clenching handfuls of the fabric and yanked him forward slightly to kiss him. Moving his lips against Kaoru's a little fast in desperation he gradually let himself relax and closed his eyes. Soon the kiss slowed and the soft sounds of skin sliding across moist skin, lips caressing lips were all that could be heard in the office.

The soft splatter of raindrops against the window was gone, Hikaru vaguely observed. The rain had stopped.

Just then there was a knocking on the door. Kaoru reluctantly pulled away and clambered up from Hikaru's knee. The door of the office slid open and a man, the twin's secretary, who was more like a butler, always silent, always obedient, wheeled in a stand on which stood a huge domed silver platter, efficiently hiding whatever was underneath it. Giving a silent nod the man turned smartly on his heels, closing the door behind him and giving the twins once again their privacy.

'Do you want to know what I was talking about with Jin on the phone?' Kaoru smiled gripping the handle at the top of the platter, ready to lift it off and reveal what lay underneath. Hikaru's eyes darted to Kaoru's face and then back to his hand.

'Show me.'

Slowly, deliberately slowly, Kaoru lifted the edge of the silver lid, teasing Hikaru who was impatiently trying to work out what was underneath. Suddenly Kaoru lifted the lid all in one go to reveal…

A cake. Hikaru stared at it for a few moments before he spoke.

'A cake,' he observed.

'Yes. A cake,' Kaoru agreed. He smiled and began to explain. 'Jin owns a high-class patisserie. I ordered a cake from him and I was trying some of the different parts of it, some cream and icing to see which you would like.'

'Ah, so that's why you were moaning in pleasure?'

'Hikaru!' Kaoru turned a little pink. 'I was just enjoying good cake.'

Hikaru grinned, letting relief and understanding flow through him like hot coffee on a cold day. He never understood why Kaoru got so defensive about the noises he made. Hikaru adored them.

'I see,' he teased, 'you only moan when I'm pumping you ne? Or when you're sampling _my _cream.'

Kaoru had to grin too. 'Just look at the cake you pervert.'

Hikaru did as he was told and realised how delicious this surprise actually looked. There were tiers of soft sponge covered in creamy white icing and squirts of whipped cream. Sprinkled around it were strings of orange-gold roses balanced artistically on swirls and sprouting from the icing. Written on the topmost tier were the shiny golden words,

'_Happy anniversary my sexy seme_.'

The words were glistening and Hikaru could smell maple syrup but they gave him a sinking feeling in his stomach.

'Anniversary?' he asked.

'Yup,' Kaoru grinned, 'forgotten?'

'I'm really sorry, Kaoru,' Hikaru chewed on his bottom lip, 'I don't have a clue what anniversary this is.'

'Well… I will give you a clue.' Kaoru straddled Hikaru's lap again and cupping his cheeks with his hands he gave him a quick peck on the lips.

Bemused, Hikaru stared at Kaoru.

'Er… What?'

'It is, to this day, exactly ten years… since our first kiss.'

Hikaru glanced at the calendar on his wall depicting a couple of guys, semi-dressed, one with his hands handcuffed above his head, almost kissing. It was just another touch; another detail they made use of to keep the people around them intrigued, to keep them guessing.

The date was the 7th April. Hikaru remembered…

It had been a bit of a joke at the time; they had been mucking trying to embarrass each other. Back then Hikaru had just wanted to shock his brother but he realised now it had been something he had wanted to do for a while before it happened. His desire to surprise Kaoru had been replaced by plain desire the second their lips crashed together. To his delight Kaoru wasn't shocked or embarrassed and immediately demanded that Hikaru kiss him again.

At that precise moment the roads of their lives that twisted and turned and led them off on dead ends, or round corners to the unexpected, the roads that had previously run parallel merged irrevocably, just as their lips and tongues merged together.

At first back then they had been hesitant, unsure, they had been cautious and nervous. The experiences were new and the effect simple actions could have on each other's bodies was surprising. But so exciting.

Every day was a new adventure full of exploration and it wasn't awkward. The twins knew they both wanted to merge their lives, merge their bodies. They wanted more.

Hikaru was so confident with Kaoru now; he knew exactly what he liked. He smiled fondly as he remembered a fourteen year old Kaoru, eyes wide as Hikaru first slipped a finger inside him. He remembered the slightly higher moans that had surprised him. He never knew a noise his brother made had the power to stiffen him, the power to entice slippery drops of precum to the top of his hot throbbing erection.

Although Hikaru loved the grown up version of his brother who was confident in the knowledge he knew exactly how to pleasure Hikaru, the memories of them as boys not men, those times when everything was fresh and new would always be incredible.

With a glance at Kaoru, Hikaru could see from his distant expression that he too was thinking about their first kiss. He was glad Kaoru had summoned this memory back to his mind, now he would never forget this day again.

'Thank you.' Hikaru's voice jolted Kaoru back to reality and his vague look softened. 'And sorry for…' Hikaru trailed off.

'Thinking I was shagging Jin,' Kaoru finished for him.

'Well… Yeah.'

Kaoru wound his arms around Hikaru.

'I know how you can make it up to me,' he leaned forward and whispered in Hikaru's ear.

'Oh really?'

'Yup.' Kaoru smirked. He edged further onto Hikaru's knee, sliding his brother's jacket down his arms and tossing it to one side on the floor. He slipped out of his own jacket and let it drop before wrapping his arms back around Hikaru.

Leaning forward he kissed Hikaru twice behind his ear before nibbling lightly on the lobe. But then he pulled back, clambering off Hikaru and leaning back against the desk. He pressed a thumb to his lower lip and averted his eyes, which were brimming with tears.

'Does this mean you don't trust me Hikaru?' You believe I would betray you?'

Hikaru was too old to fall for this act, he could read Kaoru too well but he did still feel guilty. Stepping forward he pressed Kaoru against the desk and grabbed the front of his shirt pulling him into a kiss to shut him up.

'I'm sorry,' he murmured against Kaoru's mouth as they pulled apart, and he began to unbutton the top button of Kaoru's shirt. Every time he undid a button he kissed the newly exposed part of Kaoru's chest and murmured the same words.

'I'm sorry… I'm sorry.'

Finally he pulled the top off completely.

'I forgive you,' Kaoru smiled, 'I never want anyone else, ever. Only you. You just remember that, okay?'

Hikaru pressed his forehead blissfully against Kaoru's feeling him fiddle with the hem of his shirt, running his hands upwards and pulling the T-shirt with them. Hikaru moved his arms up obligingly and the twins kissed slowly, naked chests pressed together.

'So you want to try some of the cake I went to so much trouble to have made for you, Hikaru?' Kaoru asked, leaning back when Hikaru tried to ignore him and simply occupy his lips again. Sighing in frustration Hikaru stopped trying to slip his fingers under the waistband of Kaoru's trousers. It would be mean not to pay attention to his present even though the growing ache between his legs was telling him he should be paying attention to his brother instead.

Still, his face could not disguise his true feelings. It wasn't the cake he wanted to devour.

'Don't pout Hikaru,' Kaoru grinned, 'I didn't say we had to _stop _doing this.'

'What do you mean?'

Leaning forward Kaoru placed a hand on Hikaru's lower stomach rubbing it back and forward. He whispered four words in Hikaru's ear.

'Let me show you.'

Curiosity aroused Hikaru watched as Kaoru slipped off his boots and padded barefoot, wearing only his tight trousers, towards the cake. It was code and Hikaru could decipher it. Shoes often got in the way when they got desperate and just wanted each other with a burning desire so bright it blinded them to what was going on around them and dulled their ability to remove clothing. Kaoru was telling him that soon he would be this desperate, he was going to show him no mercy in his seduction.

Subtly, Hikaru slipped his own shoes off under the desk, pleased he didn't choose to wear boots today.

As he did so he watched Kaoru pick up the glinting silver knife that was also on the tray and plunge it into the cake. It did look delicious, Hikaru had to admit. The sponge was soft and moist, the icing pale and creamy. Kaoru cut a small slice out of the dessert and laid it on the plate that sat next to the cake.

'Only one plate?' Hikaru observed.

'Of course,' Kaoru grinned, 'Sometimes it's good to share.'

Keeping his gaze locked on Hikaru, Kaoru moved back to the desk and perched on it, placing the plate down beside him. Hikaru shuffled his chair closer in anticipation.

In an almost animalistic way Kaoru tore a piece off the cake with his bare hands and held it out to Hikaru who automatically reached for it. Kaoru touched a hand to his arm, stopping him.

'No Hikaru,' he whispered, his large eyes the exact golden colour of the syrup on the cake never leaving his twin's face.

Bemused, Hikaru screwed his brow up then realisation flooded his features and he brought his mouth up to the cake held in between Kaoru's finger and thumb. Carefully Kaoru placed the cake in Hikaru's mouth, sliding his fingers in with it. The tastes instantly spread over Hikaru's tongue and his eyes snapped open. It was gorgeous. So light yet intense, creamy yet substantial, flavoursome and sweet – but not sickly.

Kaoru moved his fingers out of Hikaru's mouth so he could eat but Hikaru clasped his wrist so the fingers were left just outside his lips. He savoured the cake, chewing slowly until it was all gone then Kaoru slid the fingers back inside. He ran his tongues slowly over the pads of Kaoru's fingertips and sucked on them lightly, removing all traces of the creamy icing. These fingers in his mouth were shockingly intimate and Kaoru let out a breathy sigh, which sent a small shudder rippling through Hikaru.

'Your turn to try some,' Hikaru decided but when he cut off the next piece of cake he placed it carefully without chewing into his own mouth. He beckoned Kaoru forward with a finger and Kaoru obligingly leaned down. Hikaru cupped Kaoru's chin and pushing his lips open with his own passed the cake into Kaoru's mouth with his tongue. The taste of the cake was overpowering in the brief kiss. It tasted like vanilla … but with a hint of lemon.

'Mmm…' Kaoru moaned appreciatively, the exact way he had done earlier.

'You really like this cake huh?' Hikaru teased him, helping himself to another large bite.

'Hikaru,' Kaoru admitted, 'I wasn't moaning because of the cake.' He glanced back at the plate.

'Hikaru you've eaten all the cake and left the icing,' he realised.

Hikaru leaned back with a wide grin.

'I'm sure you can find a use for it.'

Scooping a small pile of the creamy substance onto his finger, Kaoru looked at it, head cocked, considering.

'I'm sure I can,' he agreed, smirking.

Once again Kaoru straddled Hikaru. He placed one arm on Hikaru's back and brought the hand with the icing up to his lips. Deliberately he licked it off but smeared little around the corner of his mouth.

'Did I get some on me?' he asked innocently, his eyes gleaming.

Hikaru immediately stuck out his pointy tongue and lapped out the cream like a cat.

'Nope,' he replied. 'All gone.'

'Hmm…' Kaoru dug his finger into the cream again and drew a line of it down his neck to his collarbone.

'How about now?'

Tortuously slowly Hikaru licked up the line of cream in one single drawn out movement.

'Looks clean to me,' he murmured against Kaoru's skin. Kaoru had his neck tilted back and his eyes closed in pleasure but as Hikaru began sucking he placed a restraining hand on his twin's hair.

'No marks,' he instructed simply, 'it's too hot for scarves or turtleneck sweaters to hide them in this weather.'

Hikaru simply shrugged and instead scooped up the remainder of the cream and icing. Before he could smear it where he wanted though Kaoru helped himself to some of it off his fingers. Both twins immediately started touching each other, running hands over chests, nipples, stomachs, hips, trailing smears of cream wherever their fingers ran.

Once again Hikaru licked Kaoru's fingers clean but when he was finished he was a little taken aback to feel Kaoru press him insistently into his chair and begin licking his skin.

The warm moist tongue pressing against his collarbone, gliding against the browny-pink nub of his nipple and travelling lower and lower down his stomach was driving him crazy. He could see the white patches on Kaoru's skin glistening in the overhead lights and he wanted to consume them, just to get his lips on Kaoru.

At the same time though he didn't want the feeling Kaoru was giving him to end. His trousers were gradually getting more and more uncomfortable and he shifted in his chair a little and pressed his thighs together to try and get even a little friction against his aching length. Kaoru sensed these tiny movements and glanced up. His head was now just above the waistband of Hikaru's jeans.

'From here you look very clean,' he mused, 'but I'm willing to bet I haven't sucked up all the _cream_ yet. As he spoke Kaoru began to rub his hand over the bulge in Hikaru's jeans and Hikaru groaned loudly in both relief and pleasure as his length grew under Kaoru's fingers.

It was hard but he managed to mutter one word.

'Wait.'

It wasn't fair and Hikaru didn't like it when Kaoru was the only one giving satisfaction and not receiving any so although still desperate for more he pushed Kaoru firmly off him. Kaoru stood up and the smoldering desire in Hikaru's eyes surprised him. He took a step backwards, backing into the desk and Hikaru immediately closed the gap between them.

Hikaru's intention was to lap the cream from Kaoru slowly then smear some more on his innermost thighs to lick that up too. When he began to touch Kaoru's hot flushed skin with his lips though he wasn't prepared for the effects. Kaoru's hands found his shoulders and he moaned softly every time Hikaru's mouth came into contact with his skin. Hikaru breathed against his hipbone and Kaoru gasped at the intensity of the emotion he was feeling when Hikaru's tongue followed moments later. The line of his erection was huge and painfully obvious through his trousers and he reached down to touch himself.

For a moment the release from the tension he was feeling was bliss as he palmed himself through his trousers but Hikaru firmly took his hand and removed it. Kaoru was about to open his mouth to complain when he realised that the longer he waited for pleasure the better it would feel when he finally got it.

Gritting his teeth both in frustration and to stop him getting too loud Kaoru gripped the edge of the desk with both hands and concentrated on the teeth scraping down his stomach, the lips kissing him frantically with the time between each kiss getting shorter and shorter. When Hikaru reached the skin just above Kaoru's trousers he gave it one final kiss then slid his gaze up Kaoru's torso eyes meeting identical eyes.

Suddenly, simultaneously, both twins snapped. Both made a grab for each other and they embraced frantically lips pressing together hard. Kaoru fisted Hikaru's hair with both hands and Hikaru clasped Kaoru's waist. With one sweep if his arm Hikaru, only breaking the lip contact briefly, brushed everything on the surface of the desk to the floor. Papers floated down, dispersing like regimented butterflies and files and pens clattered onto the polished wood surface.

Neither twin paid this any attention though. Hikaru cupped Kaoru's bum lifting him onto the desk and Kaoru immediately clasped his legs around Hikaru's waist. They were absolutely aching for friction and Hikaru pressed his hips against Kaoru's, grinding the bulges in their trousers together. He dug his nails into Kaoru's bum pulling him even closer and gasping as he did so.

'K-Kaoru, so good.' He started fumbling with the buttons on Kaoru's trousers, yanking them open and grinning suddenly.

'No underwear today?' he asked cheekily as he peeled the trousers off Kaoru's legs and started rubbing a gentle hand over his balls.

'Too… bulky' Kaoru managed to gasp out and Hikaru stopped playing with him to let him speak. 'Even the smallest tightest underwear shows through, you know that.'

'Women's underwear wouldn't, the lacy sort,' Hikaru suggested but because he chose that exact moment to press a finger along a vein in Kaoru's erection there was no witty reply or retort, only an affected groan from his twin.

'Touch yourself now Kaoru,' Hikaru whispered, rubbing small circles around the head of Kaoru's rock hard penis, right by the slit at the top. Obediently Kaoru clasped his hand around his length and began dragging it up and down. He squirmed a little and his face flushed. As Hikaru watched he pulled his own jeans and boxers off as quickly as possible.

It never ceased to amaze him how Kaoru could simultaneously be so beautiful and so erotic. Hikaru adored every inch of his brother's body, every contour, every hair, every patch of skin. The contrast in colour between Kaoru's pale torso and his flushed red erection was such a turn on and Hikaru could feel his heart beating in his chest. Caused he assumed by arousal but also because of love and his anticipation of what was about to happen. With a jolt he realised the pace of Kaoru's hand had increased and he had his brow furrowed the exact way he often would when he was about to come.

Hikaru grabbed his hand and Kaoru's eyes flew open. He let Hikaru remove his hand without resistance and stood there face flushed and panting. The sight of him was enough to make Hikaru want to come himself.

Once Kaoru had recovered a little he looked Hikaru up and down, now that he was naked, and smiled slightly, an idea forming in his mind. Reaching around his brother he scooped a small pile of cream directly from the cake onto his fingertips. Kneeling in front of Hikaru he rubbed some of the cream over his upper thighs and all the way up his straining erection, white contrasting red.

_He stole my idea,_ Hikaru thought to himself but the realisation only made him glad that their minds were so in sync. Soon though all thoughts of any kind were driven out of his head completely as Kaoru pushed his thighs firmly apart and placed his head in between them, licking up Hikaru's legs before moving to his erection. He mused that he really should be used to these situations by now but as Kaoru engulfed his erection completely, flicking at it with his tongue and sucking hard, he couldn't help gripping the desk with one hand for support and fisting Kaoru's hair with the other. Kaoru was slipping his tongue around the sensitive head of Hikaru's penis now and his hands were stroking Hikaru's now naked bum, pulling Hikaru close. Keeping his eyes locked with Hikaru's, Kaoru slid up and down his hard straining length and seeing Kaoru's gaze and his lips moving up and down just turned Hikaru on even more.

Pretty soon Hikaru started to register the familiar pressure in his groin, the tension growing which meant soon he would be releasing his hot cum down Kaoru's throat.

'N-No,' he gasped, 'coming Kaoru, coming.'

With a faint slurping sound Kaoru removed his mouth and its enticing heat.

'Kaoru enough. I want you _now_.'

Nodding Kaoru perched back onto the desk and spread his legs wide.

'Do me Hikaru,' he told his twin, his voice husky with lust. Eyes shining with excitement and heart rate increasing in anticipation he watched as Hikaru crossed the room, hurriedly, erection still glistening with his saliva. Fumbling a little in his hurry Hikaru moved the erotic gay calendar aside to reveal a keypad. He typed in their code (69 69) and instantly the lights dimmed and a panel slid out of the wall revealing a drawer.

Rummaging through it Hikaru glanced back at Kaoru. He was sitting on the desk, legs still spread, biting his lip. The gesture clearly meant hurry up and Hikaru couldn't resist.

'I can't find the lube,' he mused, 'I see the handcuffs, vibrating cock ring, blindfold, whip… ah, that was a fun day… but no lube. We might have used up that 'sexual strawberry' stuff but I swear we had some plain lube…' He rummaged a little more to illustrate his point.

'Damn,' he sighed, fighting to keep a straight face. 'I guess we will have to wait until we get home.'

Kaoru turned visibly pale.

'N-N-No, 'he stuttered desperately, 'Hikaru, I have never been so in the mood in my _life_. I need you in me so goddamn bad. Just-Just, it _must_ be in there, look again, keep looking.' His voice rose in stress. '_Please_… just go without.'

Even as he said it Kaoru knew this was useless. Once Hikaru hadn't prepared him properly and his ass had bled a little. Hikaru had felt so good inside him that he hadn't even noticed any pain but pulling out of Kaoru afterwards and seeing blood smeared across his penis had shocked Hikaru badly.

Almost crying he had clasped Kaoru's face between his hands.

'I will never, never hurt you again,' he had promised, his voice firm despite his trembling hands. There was no way Hikaru would do it without some form of lubricant, of that Kaoru was certain.

'Hikaru we _have _to do it,' he demanded anyway, 'I need it. _Please_.'

There was a pause as Kaoru stared needily at Hikaru. Then Hikaru winked, plucking the tube of lube out of the drawer then pushing it shut.

'Just kidding.'

Kaoru gasped, opening his mouth but no words came out, he was too undecided as to whether he should be relieved or annoyed.

'You want it bad huh?' Hikaru smirked, walking back to Kaoru and pushing him back so he was lying on the grainy wood surface of the desk.

'Just get in me,' Kaoru ordered with gritted teeth. The lube felt smooth and cool against Kaoru's entrance. His body temperature had soared due to the long drawn out foreplay and he welcomed the first finger inside him, shifting slightly so that Hikaru could get a better angle.

'More, more,' he gasped almost immediately. Hikaru smeared more lube all the way down the cleft of his buttocks and Kaoru felt him pushing the slippery substance all the way inside him with two fingers as he spread him out. This area of his body was extremely sensitive and each stroke and prod from Hikaru's fingertips induced a gasp or moan from his lips. Hikaru added a third finger as always, stroking Kaoru's prostate. After so many years Kaoru's body was like the inside of their mansion to Hikaru. Even blindfolded he could he would know exactly where everything was and which buttons to press to get certain things working. It was easy to find the spot inside Kaoru that made him clench his fists and _moan_.

'Kaoru,' Hikaru broke into his brother's soft ecstatic noises, 'are you ready yet?' Kaoru opened his eyes that had been squeezed closed in bliss and read Hikaru's impatient gaze, through his identical eyes, half hidden by damp locks of red hair. Hikaru needed it as much as him. He looked so gorgeous in that moment. Skin shone with a sheen of sweat, his cheeks were pink, his skin was ivory pale in the dimmed lights and Kaoru could still feel the careful fingers moving inside him. In a sudden burst of arousal he clenched his muscles, clenching around Hikaru's fingers.

'I love you,' he sighed, feeling his heart swelling with affection like the cake growing as it baked in the oven. 'Do it, now.'

Immediately Hikaru pulled his fingers out of Kaoru, grasping his erection in a still lubed greasy hand. Placing his clean hand on Kaoru's hip he guided himself inside his brother. Kaoru let out a breathy sigh. This was the moment he always felt most connected to Hikaru and nothing felt more right. It was heaven.

Leaning down, Hikaru placed his arms either side of Kaoru's shoulders and nuzzled their noses together, breathing in the unique scent of his twin as he began to move, almost imperceptibly. The twins pecked each other on the lips and Kaoru's eyes stayed closed for a moment after they broke apart before sliding open.

One word more was needed.

'Move.'

As soon as this word left his lips Hikaru grabbed his hand and pushed hard all the way inside Kaoru.

'Unng… _yes_, so deep.'

Kaoru shifted back against Hikaru as he thrust inside him again and again. He hit his prostate exactly each time, rubbing against it faster and faster. Hearts raced in unison and both twins, although naked in an air-conditioned room felt as though the blood would evaporate in their veins if they got much hotter.

Neither twin expected to last very long, they were both so aroused and pretty soon they groaned in unison at every thrust. Hikaru moved his hands to Kaoru's hips, fingers pressing into them so that he could go harder and deeper.

'Kaoru,' he groaned out, 'so tight, feels… ah-ah-amazing.'

Both twins were so close now, Kaoru could feel Hikaru huge and throbbing inside him and his own sticky precum was dripping down his length, dropping onto his stomach. Hikaru noticed and grabbed him, pumping him hard.

'Mmm,' Kaoru's features automatically contorted in pleasure, '_fuck _yes.'

Just as the tension was building to an unbearable level Hikaru slowed. It took every ounce of willpower he had but he began thrusting slowly, painfully slowly, and carefully. Kaoru clenched hard around Hikaru, his ass liked what his brother was doing, even if his brain didn't completely understand why. Going slowly still felt incredibly wild and exciting.

It was amazing. They were too far-gone not to come and Hikaru's thrusting slowly, slowly, sent them both hurtling over the edge of their pleasure to its peak. Just like gradually pushing the last little bit of air into a balloon until it suddenly bursts, they came, violently. In that one moment, because it was less rushed, Kaoru was aware of everything. Hikaru's heart beating, his erection throbbing hard, his pants and gasps, one hand on his hip and the other on his now spurting erection.

Just because they ended slowly didn't mean they came slowly. Kaoru was sure he had never come so hard in his life as his length jerked in Hikaru's hand, spurting the white salty fluid over Hikaru's stomach, which jerked and clenched above him, as he came too. Hikaru had closed his eyes against the intensity of his orgasm but he opened them at the last minute, eyes wide as he filled Kaoru.

'God… _Kaoru_!' he cried out.

'Ung, ah, Hika- AAH!' As always Kaoru could not stop himself making noises. Hikaru reached out for Kaoru's hand and their fingers intertwined.

That felt good.

As the euphoria from his orgasm slowly subsided Hikaru realised how exhausted he was and flopped his head gently onto Kaoru's chest. Tiredly, Kaoru brought a hand up to stroke Hikaru's hair and he felt the hot cum trickling out of him as Hikaru pulled out. He let out a small noise from the back of his throat at the feeling and they lay there for a while, chests heaving as they panted and their hearts thudded.

Once breathing and heart rate had returned to normal Kaoru shivered a little and Hikaru noticed. Pulling him to his feet he wrapped his arms around Kaoru and nuzzled into his neck.

'By the way,' he spoke softly, 'I love you too.'

Kaoru smiled. _I know_ he thought silently in his head.

'Why did you slow down?' he asked.

'Well,' Hikaru bent down retrieving Kaoru's shirt and helping him into it, 'it's something I do when jerking off sometimes. It always makes coming feel really good… for me that is. How did you find it?' Hikaru began to dress himself, pulling on his T-shirt.

'Honestly?'

Yeah.'

'I don't think I have ever felt quite that good before. I mean… wow. That's saying something.'

Hikaru smiled and held out his boxers and jeans.

'Wear these,' he told Kaoru, 'they'll be much more comfortable… Having just had a huge cock up your ass that is.'

'Huge? I wouldn't say you were that big to be honest,' Kaoru joked shrugging, but accepted the clothes with a grateful smile.

'Kaoru, you are the same size as me,' Hikaru grinned. 'Exactly the same size.'

Kaoru paused in the middle of pulling the boxers up his slender legs, trying to compose a witty reply but he could only come up with one word.

'Shit.'

The twin's eyes met and they couldn't help bursting out with laughter as they finished getting dressed. It didn't really matter that they were now obviously wearing each other s clothes. It was dark outside and besides, the twins had been caught doing worse. Sometimes they would do worse on purpose, just for the attention.

Kaoru got up and put the lube away, leaving the papers on the floor for the cleaners. When he got back to the desk Hikaru, now dressed in his trousers, wrapped his arms around him kissing him first on the forehead then softly on the lips. Kaoru noticed him give the cake a considering glance, a far away expression on his face.

'You know what Kaoru?' he asked.

'What?'

Hikaru's eyes met Kaoru's and they drew him in, sparkling with mischief, love and delicious possibility.

'I'm still hungry. And I reckon there is plenty more of this cake for us to have a second helping…'

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this!**

**Congratulations if you got to the end of my story, it's so long! I love the twins and when I start writing about them I can't stop.**

**My first lemon on this account too, exciting (for me at least). If you liked it I'm sure there can be plenty more where this came from...**


End file.
